Un rêve au gout amer
by Canada's dream
Summary: Alors que Sasuke est aveugle suite à la transplantation de ces nouveaux yeux, il fait un rêve étrange qui se transforme en cauchemars surtout quand il revoit de vieille connaissance qu'il n'aurai jamais revu et qu'il apprend une mauvaise nouvelle lui laissant un gout amer.


Hello me revoilà avec encore un petit One-shot sur Naruto et cette fois-ci c'est le couple Sasusaku qui est à l'honneur car oui c'est mon deuxième couple préférée, j'espère que celle là vous plaira aussi je ne vais encore ressortir le discours habituelle, je pense que vous le connaissez maintenant.

Je vous fais pleins de bisous et merci d'avance de l'avoir lu.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

_**Un rêve au gout amer**_

La nuit venait de tomber sur la ville de Konoha, le village était calme comme à son habitude. Non loin d'ici dans un vieux repaire d'Orochimaru situé dans la forêt se trouvait un groupe d'individu peu commun. Je m'explique, le groupe se composait d'une fille aux cheveux mi rose mi rouge et mal coiffé portant une paire de lunette, le second était de taille moyenne et avait les cheveux blanc, sa spécialité « embêter tout le monde », le troisième était assez grand et avait les cheveux orange, il adorait parler aux animaux mais gare à celui qui le cherchait trop. Quand au dernier il était grand les cheveux noir corbeau et avait une façon de regarder à en glacer plus d'un. Il était allonger et portait un bandage autour de ces yeux, a eux quatre ils formaient le groupe Taka.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le garçon bandé.

-Karine je ne vois peut être pas mais je reconnais bien tes pas lourds et disgracieux. Lâcha froidement l'intéresser

-Haw Sasuke tu es trop fort pour repérer les gens qui t'entoure mais tu sais je voulais juste voir si ton bandage tenait bien au cas où il se serait enlevé renchérie Karine d'une voix mielleuse

-Difficile de ne pas s'apercevoir que c'est toi Karine lança l'albinos

-Ho toi Suigetsu ferme là on t'as pas sonné cracha Karine visiblement hors d'elle

-Calmez vous et laisser Sasuke se reposer il en a besoin lança le troisième rester en retrait depuis le début

-Très bien juugo ! A demain mon petit Sasuke

Les trois quittèrent la pièce où il se trouvait. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de scène et connaissant le tempérament de Sasuke il en avait du courage de les supporter, enfin si il les a choisi c'est pour une bonne raison.

Une fois seule il prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lever. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il était allongé et il commençait à en avoir marre, quelque peu désorienté il se leva et manqua de tomber à terre. Il avait du subir une opération des yeux, ont lui avait greffé les yeux de son frère afin d'éviter qu'il devienne complètement aveugle.

Il décida de se rasseoir à nouveaux et attendra qu'on lui retire ces fichus bandages et là enfin il pourra voir la lumière, la lumière des enfers probablement.

Une fois bien installer il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphé.

-Sasuke, Sasuke réveil toi ! Tu vas être en retard

-Mhn grogna ce dernier

-Aller debout petite marmotte

Sasuke agacé par cette voix stridente, ouvrit les yeux, déjà aveuglé par la lumière mais surtout surpris de voir qu'il pouvait enfin les ouvrir. Combien de temps avait-il dormi pour qu'il soit aussi bien guéri ?

Il se retourna de l'autre côté pour enfin voir le visage de cette voix et fut encore plus étonné de voir, comment dire, de voir Orochimaru en chère et en os.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire il bondit du lit.

-Que fait tu ici ? tu es supposer être mort de mes propres mains lâcha Sasuke d'un ton menaçant

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon petit sasuke tu es malade ?

-Non je vais bien c'est plutôt vous qui avez un problème et d'abord où suis-je ?

-Je dirais à Konoha dans les anciens quartier des Uchiwa qui vous appartient maintenant

-Pardon ?

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, il se retrouvait à Konoha, il l'a déserté y a des années maintenant. Reprenant son sang froid il s'approcha de l'individu visiblement suspect à ces yeux et sur un ton encore menaçant il répliqua

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquer mais ne me mettez pas dans vos histoires

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles voyons sortit Orochimaru tout sourire

-Je ne …

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une autre voix vint les stopper, une voix plutôt féminine qui ne connaissait pas ou du moins qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

-Vous faites quoi tout les deux ont vous attend pour le petit déjeuner ! A ce rythme la il n'y aura plus rien

-On arrive Konan garde moi une part s'il te plait

Puis Orochimaru tourna les talons laissant Sasuke en plan. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il s'habilla en vitesse et descendu voir ce qui se passait, il n'en cru pas ces yeux en voyant réuni autour d'une table l'Akatsuki au grand complet de Pain à Deidara en passant par Hidan et Kakuzu pour ensuite filer sur Sasori et Tobi ? Oui c'était bien lui mais il avait l'air comment dire différent ? Oui c'est le mot exacte puis ce trouvait enfin Kisame et Zetsu. Seule une personne manquait à l'appel Itachi. Après tout pensa Sasuke il était mort de ces propres mains lui aussi.

Il s'avança d'un peu plus près d'un pas méfiant et fut surpris de voir l'accueille chaleureux qu'avait réserver ces derniers, ils souriaient tous à pleine dents et Konan qui se trouvait en bout de table se leva et le pris par la main puis le fit s'asseoir auprès d'elle voyant qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise.

-Fais comme chez toi même si c'est déjà chez toi, sers toi n'est pas peur.

-Non merci je n'ai pas faim lâcha sèchement Sasuke

Même si il était perturbé par cette événement en aucun cas il devait le montrer aux autres. C'est en silence qu'il observa les autres se goinfrer et il remarqua avec surprise que Tobi avait beaucoup changé, il était devenu plus gamin. Il continua son tour d'inspection quand derrière lui une voix stoppa toute activités qui se passait autour de cette table pour lui porter une grande intention.

-Dîtes vous les voulez comment vos œufs ?

Sasuke se retourna et qu'elle fut le choc en voyant devant lui avec une spatule et une poêle dans les deux mains son frère, le grand Itachi. Tout comme Orochimaru, il était censé être mort alors que faisait-il ici et surtout en train de cuisiner pour les autres ? Sous le choc Sasuke se leva suscitant l'intention des autres se demandant pourquoi une telle agitation et sortit.

-Il à quoi ton frère ? demanda Deidara

-A mon avis c'est en voyant son frère comme ça que sa lui à provoquer un choc lança Sasori

-Laisser le tranquille il est un peu perdu en ce moment dit Itachi dans le plus grand calme avant de retourner dans la cuisine

Puis tous se regardèrent et continuèrent de manger.

Une fois dehors il se mit à réfléchir, puis décida qu'il devait vérifier de ces propres yeux si Konoha n'avait pas changer lui aussi. Il se mit à marcher et fut soulagé de constater que les habitants n'avait pas changer puis prit d'une envie il décida d'aller voir Naruto, si sa mémoire était bonne il se souvenait ou il habitait.

Une fois rendu devant sa porte il hésita longtemps avant de frapper, il se mit à penser a plein de scénario possible et se n'est qu'une fois décidé qu'il frappa à la porte trois fois pour être sur qu'il ait entendu. Il attendit puis la porte s'ouvrit et il vit avec stupéfaction que Naruto avait changé mais radicalement.

-Naruto tu es devenu une fille ? demanda spontanément Sasuke quelque peu déstabilisé

-B-bonjour sasuke fit la voix féminine Moi c'est H-hinata

Et merde pensa Sasuke comment avait-il pu faire cette boulette, vite il fallait trouver un truc pour rattraper la situation

-Bien sur suis-je bête tenta t-il Dis Naruto habite encore ici ? demanda sasuke avec un léger sourire forcé

-Oui

-Je pourrai lui parler s'il te plait ?

-B-bien sur entre

Sasuke pénétra et fut étonné de voir cette endroit propre et bien rangé. Connaissant Naruto, cet appartement était toujours sale et mal rangé, et puis d'abord que fait Hinata ici repensa Sasuke ? Ils vivent en colocation ?

-Tient Sasuke tu te faisait rare c'est dernier temps je te croyais mort tu m'as inquiété depuis que tu es revenu tu ne sors plus beaucoup

-N-naruto ne soit pas si brutale avec lui

-Pardon chérie

Chérie ? Depuis que tu es revenu de Konoha ? Sasuke n'en revenait pas, il n'en croyait pas ces yeux mais surtout ces oreilles, il avait du louper un chapitre.

-Youhou Sasuke tu es avec nous ? demanda Naruto

-Pardon il faut que j'y aille ravie de t'avoir vu

Puis il partit, il avait besoin là encore d'air. Alors comme ça Naruto et Hinata c'est officiel, au plus profond de lui il s'en doutait des sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui mais de son coter son ami était trop occuper à courir Sakura qui.. Tiens mais est Sakura ou est-elle ? Pensa d'un seul coup Sasuke, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu il avait faillit la tué. Rien qu'en pensant à cela il eut des frissons lui parcourant tout le corps, et si elle aussi avait changée ? Sachant cette idée de sa tête il reprit son chemin encore quelque peu déstabilisé par la découverte qu'il a fait aujourd'hui.

En chemin il croisa Shikamaru, Ino et Choji puis Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee (qui voulut encore se mesurer à lui et aller savoir pourquoi !) et Neji ainsi que Kakashi qui lui aussi était content de le voir saint et sauf mais toujours pas Sakura. Il pensa qu'elle devait être partit en mission ou bien qu'elle était malade enfin il s'imagina toute sorte de chose quand une personne le fit sortir de ces pensées.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un peut-être ?

-Ho c'est toi Itachi non personne pourquoi cette question ? lança Sasuke toujours sur la défensif

-Allons Sasuke pourquoi me parle tu comme ça je suis ton grand frère je te signal

-Et tu veux que je te rappelle se que tu as fais quand nous étions jeune ?

Un léger froid s'installa entre les deux, laissant entendre que les feuilles tournoyer à cause du vent qui venait de ce lever.

-Bref je ne suis pas venu ici en tant qu'ennemi mais en tant qu'ami

-Ho et bien que me veux-tu ?

-Te parler tout simplement

-Je n'ai rien à te dire alors lâche moi

-Ce matin tu paraissais un peu déstabilisé alors que tout était normal

-Normal ? Tu es censé être mort ainsi que la moitié de l'Akatsuki et Tobi j'en parle même pas on dirait un gamin de trois ans dans un corps d'adulte et tu trouves ça normal tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveiller

-Alors pour toi tout ça n'est qu'un rêve

-Oui un malheureux et stupide rêve

Sasuke crut qu'il allait exploser, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'il se réveille, qu'il se retrouve dans cette grotte avec les yeux bandés.

-Dis moi Sasuke tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tu cherchais bien quelqu'un non ?

Il se sentit obliger de répondre.

-En effet je cherche quelqu'un

-C'est Sakura si je ne m'abuse ?

-Oui pourquoi ? lâcha Sasuke sèchement mais surpris

-Alors tu ne t'ai toujours pas fais à l'idée quelle soit morte ?

Morte ? Ce mot résonna au moins dix voir même cent fois dans ça tête, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Morte ? Mais comment ça ?

-Tu ne te rappelle pas, elle est morte lors d'une mission ou ils te recherchaient

-Une mission ou on me recherchait ?

-Et c'est même toi qui l'as tué

A la prononciation de cette phrase, Sasuke crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque il avait tué sa coéquipière et ami Sakura. Il se rappelle de cette fois ou il a tenté mais il n'eut le temps de le faire, alors il avait réussi quand même à la tué mais comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi il ne s'en rappelle pas ?

-Tu mens ce n'est pas possible elle n'est pas morte

-C'est la vérité

-Non

-Tu n'est qu'un assassin

Assassin, assassin ce mot se répétait encore et encore, Sasuke sentit une brûlure une niveau de sa poitrine et elle commençait à ce serrer, il regardait autour de lui, des personnes aux visages familier commençait à hurler Assassin, Assassin… Il se mit à courir et tomba à terre puis le trou noir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fit aveugler par une puissante lumière et vit au travers un visage féminin, d'abord peu claire puis lentement ses traits ce faisait plus distinct pour enfin apercevoir le doux visage de Sakura, elle avait de magnifique yeux couleur émeraude et ces cheveux d'un rose flamboyant, elle souriait. Sasuke admirait son visage il a trouvait très belle et s'en étonna presque mais le remord refit vite surface, il ne pouvait pas ce permettre de la regarder, il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler, ce visage se rapprochait pour enfin être à sa hauteur. Une main se posa sur son visage et la lumière se fit moins vive.

Elle ne disait rien, elle ne faisait que lui sourire quand à lui il restait là, à la fixer ne pouvait ni parler.

Ce n'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'elles prononça une parole

-Réveil toi Sasuke tu ne fais que de rêver

Puis tout disparut en un éclaire et il regretta de ne pas lui avoir dis ce qu'il ressentait.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, il toucha ces yeux et fut apaisé de voir qu'il avait encore ces bandages et que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais aussi content d'avoir pu rêver d'elle et de voir qu'elle était encore en vie. Une fois calmé, il se mit à réfléchir en se demandant si il était préférable de continuer ça mission ou de tout arrêter, après mûr réflexion, il décida de ce recoucher en espérant que la nuit lui portera conseille en lui faisant oublier ce rêve au goût amer.

**Fin ~~**


End file.
